In the Stars
by Abhorsen-In-Waiting
Summary: The Four palaces. North, Naraku, leader of the youkai clan. South, Inu-Yasha, the city of half-breeds as they are called. East, Kikyou, her majesty, the queen of Mikos and Priests. West, Sesshou-maru,demons and humans on the front lines of the war causes.
1. Scroll 1

This is the story of a girl. A servant girl with an amazing story. She held the power of the world, but wouldn't use it to even harm a fly.

Oh see now, I just got ahead of myself. The girl would be dead if not for a stubborn boy without a care. The girl excepted him with all faults and proved her heart of gold to anyone who asked it of her.

But, unfortunately, the love didn't seem to be meant at first. The boy did anything to push her away. Lonely, he wanted to stay like that, but she wouldn't have it.

I play no role in the story that is to unfold today, because I don't really exist. Enough about me, on with the tale that shall become a legend… 

****

In the Stars

By: Justy-chan

Scroll 1—

It was another day for Kagome, she had to run around the castle fixing things for her Lady Kikyo. When Kikyo had decided to get her hair fixed up, Kagome had been scrubbing floors and had to abandon them to humor her Lady. 

"Kagome! Do fix my hair dear. Please. Oh and none of those flashy braids, if you will. I have a board meeting with my soon-to-be husband." Kagome smiled, and laughed a little. Kikyo also chuckled a little.

"Lady Kikyo! I am appalled that you believe I would ever!" Kagome and Kikyo had talked like this ever since Kagome had first come to the castle 3 years ago. They were both about 15 now and well beyond their years. It had been quite a while since Kagome had really felt happy.

After Kikyo had left with a pleasing hairstyle, she went off to find a dress, but Kagome had remained, a daydream hanging just at the edge of her reach.

_If only I could find _someone _I'd be okay…_

--~.~--

Emperor Hotohori watched as the youkai attempted to tread on his castle grounds. His elegant hair was worn at the top of his head in a bun held up by a crown that had been passed down from the first generation of his lineage all the way to him.

He sighed and turned to one of his messengers.

"Gather all the troops from the Eastern side that you can. Tell that Emperor that his feared enemy has invaded the north. He'll know what to do." Walking from his room his elegant robes flowing after him, the attendant was about to set off as he asked his final question.

"Who do I trust?"

"No one."

Owari~ for now anyway

A/N—how do u like? You should tell me (I'll post ore chapters anyway, probably…) ^.^;;; 


	2. Scroll 2

Hotohori couldn't put a finger on what he was worrying about this time. It wasn't the invading armies; he'd taken care of that already. Tasuki had even come today to deliver some good news about the eastern lands.

But something was still making him uneasy. He shifted again in his throne inside the cool room. There was just shaking the feeling that was driving his nerves and putting him on edge. Maybe that messenger hadn't made it. Maybe that's why he was having these feelings.

"Lord Hotohori!!!" a voice rang through the hall leading to his empty throne room. He put his head in his hand and when the band of travelers entered, he groaned something incoherent.

"Lord Hotohori," a calm voice made Hotohori' head snap up. It was Tamahome. "The east is once again in danger. The west has tried to fight against them. We need to find the lady of that land."

Hotohori sighed a huge, suffering sigh. "I believe Lord Inu-Yasha has already taken care of that…" 

****

In the Stars

By-Justy-chan

Scroll 2

Inu-Yasha had come straight to the Lady of the eastern lands. She didn't understand anything about the invasions.

"Lady Kikyou, you have to understand that your country is in peril. Your only allies are being invaded." He was pleading with her to understand. She shook her head again.

"Once I get married, I have no need to understand these war games." She smiled at him. It wasn't a smile either. It was a twisted ugly face she put on to dismiss him. 

"Lady Kikyou, your tea is ready." Kagome came from around the wall. She was Kikyou's lady in waiting and was pretty obvious about herself. 

"Thank you, Kagome. Could you keep this man busy while I go have some with my mother?" she gracefully moved her hand towards Inu-Yasha.

"Of course, Lady Kikyou." Kikyou left the room. Good naturedly, Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and smiled.

"What would you like, m'lord?" she asked with a large bow. 

"Kikyou to understand what war is." He answered with a roll of his eyes. She giggled politely and gestured to the dining room.

"Are you hungry, m'lord?" she asked again.

"Please don't call me that. Call me Inu-Yasha or something. You don't know where Kikyou has tea with her mother do you?" Inu-Yasha was looking around the large, open room. "Maybe her mother will listen. And if not, then I'll just seduce her mother."

Kagome looked dumbfounded. She'd never heard a man speak so openly about that kind of thing. Inu-Yasha noticed the look that was painted across Kagome's face along with the almost crimson blush. In a rush of words, he quickly regained himself.

"I was kidding! Don't you know how to take a joke?!" Kagome still had the blush on her face and the look that clearly didn't believe that he was joking plastered to her face. 

@#$%

"EMPORER HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi-ri was running around the unfamiliar castle in a panic. He'd just been down in the main room when a steady pounding on the gates send him scurrying in a panic down the hall of the imperial castle.

"What is it…?" Hotohori came in the hall, calm and collected as usual.

"The castle is being infiltrated! They're here! They're here!" That put Hotohori back on edge and sent him well over being calm or collective.

Hotohori ran to his throne room and grabbed his sword. "Come, we are to destroy them." 


	3. Scroll 3

"Lord! Lord!" Kagome ran through the dank halls of the Tanae estate. The news she had could not wait another minute and ran the risk of spilling from her lips at the very second. "Lord!" She got to her queens door and rapped her knuckles soundly upon it. Without waiting for any answer, she slammed open the door and bowed low. "Lord Inu-Yasha! The North has conquered Xi-Lang! Sirs Suboshi and Amiboshi brought home the petition! Three quarters of the state declared war against Sir Naraku. 'Tis day for celebrating!"

Inu-Yasha sat before the Queen Tanae and smiled brightly. Trying not to stand and dance, his face was covered with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Xi-Lang was the last of the nine independent states Lady Tanae! Naraku is going to loose the war!"

"But… M'Lord, there is some bad news… A Monk, by the name of Miroku Houshi, informed me of an attack on the young princess. M'Lady's life, he said, is in Jeopardy." Queen Tanae looked appalled.

"What do we do?" she asked, "If Kikyo dies, there will most definitely be no alliances in the South…"

"We have alliances in the South?" Inu-Yasha looked at the strewn paperwork left on the tea table.

"That's no matter. You need to find a replacement, a sort of body double. That was Sir Houshi's opinion anyway." Kagome didn't have the stomach to look her queen and knight in the eyes.

It was Inu-Yasha's turn to look appalled. He had just found the alliance paperwork for the south. The young princess Kikyo was to be Naraku's intended. "Servant girl! Give Hotohori this note. Bring back a response quickly." As he talked, he drafted up a letter. The writing of it was all done on a whim, making it messy but easily read.

"Yes M'Lord." she took the folded note. "My Lady… Is there anything you need?" 

She put her delicate hand to her head, "Inu-Yasha… find Lady Kaede, please. I'm going to need a potent herb after this."

"Sure"

~*~

Kagome walked into the kitchen holding the letter the foreign lord had just given her. One of the women there looked at her and smiled. The light blush on Kagome's cheeks told her the silenced story.

_So servant girl has a little crush on Lord Inu-Yasha, does she? This should play out well… _  


"Oh! Subaru! How are you? I haven't seen you all day… I need to find Kohaku… catch you later ma'am!" She walked out of the kitchens in a dazed silence. _What's this feeling? I can't throw it to the back of my mind as I usually do. Why does my stomach turn so? I think I may need to see Kaede…_

~*~

Finally finding the delivery buy, Kohaku, she managed to send the rough letter to the Lord of the north kingdom.

"Lady Kagome! How've ya been? I guess I gotta get this there fast, huh?" He pointed to the letter an smiled brightly. Young men… where did they get all that energy…?

"Make sure Lord Hotohori writes a reply! And hurry, Kohaku, Lord Inu-Yasha seemed to be in a hurry." Kohaku jumped upon his horse at that. "Be careful!" she yelled after Kohaku's disappearing form.

~*~

****

Okay guys! Lookie Lookie! New chapter-ness! I've been looking at all the nice piccies I've been drawing and then I realized I hadn't written a chapter in a loooooong time! But I was so inspired by the Pirates of The Caribbean musical pieces I'll write 4 or 5 chapter tonight, edit them and then post 'em! It'll be great!

Thanks to all my previous reviewers! Go check out me CONTEST if ya like written'!


	4. Scroll 4

Hotohori didn't pride himself on his ability to keep his temper. He'd never been very calm in anything he did, least his strong emotions. Although he was taught to keep it in a public setting and when he was giving orders as royal duty, he sometimes still lost it. This was another one of those times.

"Chichi-ri!" He roared into the luxurious suite set aside for the monk, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" 

Chichi-ri was surprised to say the least. Many times when his emperor lost his temper, he would void yelling if at all possible. But after the letter from Lord Inu-Yasha had been delivered Hotohori was ready to kill, and this was most definitely a pleasant situation.

"Who? What? What was I thinking? When? What happened? No da." Chichi-ri came to his door to find himself on the receiving side of a death warrant. 

Hotohori shoved the letter in Chichi-ri's face and forced him to read it. "The princess of the Eastern lands is marrying Naraku of the South! And it says you set it up! What were you thinking?!"

"Lord, when we destroy his kingdom from our position, he will not sit back and rest. I've understood that for sometime now. When he ambushed us in our castle and took out our west wing I knew I had to do something. That was the something I did… Sorry lord. No da" Chichi-ri knew that his lord had to forgive him. After all, he was only trying to help the kingdom.

Hotohori seemed to be in though for only a moment before making a decision. " I have to send the knighted sir back with a response. He asked me to approve it… If I don't then, do you think Naraku or Kikyo would ever find out? If I approve it, then I will be branded a traitor in Inu-Yasha's eyes, but the again, if I don't approve it, Lady Tanae will think I am a traitor." He wandered into Chichi-ri's room, now deep in thought. "Chichi-ri, go send word that I do not decree the marriage, and if they go through with it, the they are betraying the people of the North and now the people of Xi-Lang." 

Chichi-ri screwed his eyes closed for just a second before boldly stating, "That is not a smart decision to make, My Lord… Who knows what kind of Hell Naraku will come up with after you do something like that, no da."

"That's very true… I will send the delivery boy back with a message of neutrality, then." He sighed, defeated. "Do you know where the priestess and Tamahome are at this hour?"

"Talking with Sirs Amiboshi and Suboshi, I believe. Yesterday, when the two knights came back they were not greeted very warmly. Though they were given rooms and they held the important petition, they were once Naraku's men. They admit to that. Maybe they are traitors, that we shall never know, no da.

"It would seem as if Miaka-sama knows the brothers. They were knighted before now, by whom we aren't sure. I'd assume, since their first alliance was with Naraku, they were knighted by that Lord. But then… their knighthood would be inexplicitly revoked. If they were loyal enough to be knighted to Lord Naraku, then who knows what sort of guise they hide under…" Chichi-ri explained deep in thought. Hotohori looked as if he was pondering what the monk had just said.

"I believe we should play this one by ear. They could have changed after seeing Naraku truly. We have a lot of work to observe before I conclude they are traitors," he decided. 

"And… if they are…?" Chichi-ri queried.

"Then, we shall make plans of their execution."

****

A-I-W///That was Hot. Oh yeah next chapter and I'm on number DONE! J/K this isn't even close to done. I'm thinking somewhere about 20-30 chapters. I hope I don't end up making it go on forever. I have a good conclusion in my head so yeah it might be sooner than I've projected, but that'll be fine too…

Okay! All done! Hope ya enjoyed and thanks to all my reviewers!!


End file.
